Blue Blooded Witch
by Miss Snuffles Tastes Funny
Summary: As I watched on in horror, Harry trembled from where he lay on the cold ground, his wound open and bleeding profusely. I saw his gaze lock on mine, and he mouthed one word; "Run."
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

Blue blooded Witch 

_Prologue

* * *

_  
"Sabrina! Hurry up!" I heard the ever-annoyed voiced of Georgia call to me loudly. I looked up and stuffed my binder in my bag quickly, leaping to my feet and scurrying after her. Georgia was beautiful, with bright red hair and blue eyes, and a perfect tan and body, and all the latest clothes. She had all the boys all over her, and knew everyone, and got perfect grades. And she chose me to be her friend.

A year ago I moved here from Florida, and was alone and lost, and she took me under her wing. Sure, she was rue and nasty to people who she doesn't think are good enough to be near her, but she still took me to all the latest parties and introduced me to all the cute boys. She told me who was cool and who wasn't, and everything else to survive high school. I never once questioned her, even when she gave me that famous attitude of hers.

I wasn't as pretty as her. Heck, I wasn't that pretty at all. I was…_plain_. I had mousey brown hair to her my shoulders, and emerald green eyes, with small glasses perched on my nose. I used to rather read in my room than go out to parties, but lately, Georgia has shown me a new world full of parties, drugs, boy, and other things my poor innocent mind burned in awe at when discovered. And now, school was over and we were going to a party. I told my parents I was going to hang out at Georgia's house, but really we were going to get changed and go to Erin's party.

I trailed after her as we walked to her house, which was close to the school, listening to her talk about how ugly Penelope's dress was, and how stupid Kayla's test answer were when she tried to copy off her, and so on. I would nod and agree every now and then, but mostly listen in silence until we reached her house.

He house was nice; it was pale white, and had a very fancy yet homey feel to it. She opened the gate surrounding it, and we walked up the road leading to the front door. We went into her house and went to her room, and she instantly began ransacking her closet. I sat one her bed and looked at her CDs until I felt a par of tight pants smack my face. I put the CDs away and examined the pants before dropping them and walking up behind her and watching her work feverishly. Eventually she decided on a cute pink tube top, and tight blue jeans with slip-on shoes. She told me to find something and went into her bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

I scanned he closet and eventually decided on more loose clothes—she was so skinny! I bet she weighed, like, 120 pounds. I, on the other hand, weighed 136. My mom says its normal at my height, but I hate the baby fat sticking right there for all eyes to see. Georgia says I can work it off by not eating as much and running every morning, so that's what I'm doing. I did lose three pounds this week…but I miss all the junk food I used to love.

Any who, she kept her old clothes, so I chose some of those, and ended up slipping into a flowing black dress a little below my thighs, and black and orange striped stockings to my knees, and combat-like boots. I got changed into those, and grabbed my contacts from my book bag, and put my glasses away as I put them in. When I was done, I saw Georgia walk out looking dazzling in her outfit; she had put her hair in a high ponytail, some extra strands framing her pretty face. She walked up to me and cooed about how pretty I looked, causing me to blush, and brushed my hair, curling it so it bounced when I walked.

After cooing over me, and me cooing over her, we both headed out. Erin was Georgia's handsome boy friend, a member of the swimming team or something, and lived not too far away. So we walked, and she daintily knocked on the door. It opened, and there he was, with his dazzling brown eyes and black hair framing his face, and that cute smile with those dimples. Yes, I had a crush on my friend's boyfriend. I couldn't help it; all the girls loved Erin. And he was so nice to me, too. But maybe it was just because I was his girlfriend's friend.

Any way, I followed him in, and Georgia led me to the living room where several kids were dancing or making out. I sat on the couch next to her, and she slid into Erin's lap, brushing her lips on his ear and whispering something him. He smirked, and nuzzled her face, at which she giggled and saw me staring, and turned to me happily.

"Oh, right, Sabrina. You know Erin's friend Jake right? He likes you, so…go on, girl!"

I blushed and grinned at her in thanks, and left, glancing over to see her kissing Erin; more like eating each other's faces off. Like from that movie Alien Versus Predator. Well, I don't think they eat faces off, but it makes me think of that anyway.

I saw Jake leaning against the wall watching me with lust. He was cute, with brown hair and eyes, but not as hot as Erin was. But nonetheless, I made my way towards him nervously, smiling brightly at him until I found myself right in front of him, saying hello.

"Hey." He said huskily, grinning wolfishly down at me. I blushed pleasantly and smiled at him, and we shot into conversation. We talked about our hobbies and dreams, and recent movies and so on. Eventually the music grew too loud to hear, and after shouting over it for a bit, he suggested we go outside to talk. I nodded, and let him grasp my hand in his sweaty one and lead me out back where the pool was. We sat by the pool and dipped our feet in and talked a bit, until I saw it was very late, and we were the only ones out there. I turned to him, and smiled at his handsome face, which I now found very attractive.

"We should go in." I suggested. His expression changed into one I had never seen before, and he leaned forward, his breath sweeping across my face as he said lowly, "I don't want to go in."

I blushed a beet red and struggled to speak, but my mouth was dry and my eyes were watery with awe as I stared into his eyes. I managed to squeak out a couple words.

"W-W-Why?" I stammered, my voice high-pitched and nervous. He laughed, and ran his fingers though my hair, his lips brushing across my top lip as he said quite sexily, "You're too cute, Sabrina…you know, I've liked you for a while…" my mind was racing and my heart was thumping wildly in my chest. I felt dizzy, so all I could do was stare at him in silence, eyes wide as saucers.

"Sabrina…" He breathed, his lips suddenly latched onto mine. I melted. Simple as that. I couldn't move, and swooned against him as he stole my first kiss, his lips moving gently against mine. I felt so warm and safe, so I let my eyes close as we kissed under the moonlight. The kiss grew more needy and rougher, and it began to hurt, and I wiggled when his tongue found its way into my mouth. I tried to break away but h had a strong hold on me, but lungs needed air, so he pulled away, both of panting. I tried o get away but he grabbed me and slammed me into the ground, crawling on top of me.

"This is what you want, right?" he asked huskily. "Just be quite. I'll be gentle…" I cried out when he forcefully kissed me again, and shivered in disgust when his hands roamed my body, and started to pull the dress off my body. I wiggled in shock and tried to escape his hold, and heard the dress tear during the struggle. I whimpered in fear as his hands slipped into my underwear, and then I suddenly heard him scream as he jumped off me. I didn't even hear the lights crack and explode over his sudden scream or the overwhelming fear in my numb body.

I sat up and watched as he clutched his head, looking around at all the lights outside broken and shattered, glass all over the ground. Georgia and Erin and a couple others ran out and watched us in surprise, and I fixed my underwear and pulled down my dress, blushing.

"What? What happened?" Erin asked in surprise. I whimpered and ran to Georgia, shivering with fear. She watched me, then looked at Jake, and scrunched her nose up.

"What the Hell did you do to her?" She hissed, holding me protectively. He sat up and brushed glass off is head, shuddering and staring at me in shock, before coughing and waving his hands around in panic.

"Nothing, nothing!" he said hastily. "I swear! I just kissed her, and she kissed back, then…then she suddenly slapped me and started screaming! Then the lights broke, so suddenly…"

I gaped. That was ridiculous! I never did that! I turned to Georgia and let out a pitiful whimper, and shuddered as I spoke softly, forcing myself not to cry.

"I…Georgia…I didn't…" I choked out. How could he lie so bluntly like that!? With such ease? It shocked me people like him even existed. And why did the lights explode like that anyway?

"She did." Jake insisted. "She's playing the victim card so I'd seem like the bad guy! You've known me way before her. Who will you believe Georgia, Erin?" he said, giving me a cold look. I blinked, and gaped again, too filled with rage to say anything. Georgia pulled away and stared at me, hesitating.

"I…I swear…!" I choked out, watching her. "I didn't! I didn't!"

She pulled away and watched Jake, before giving me a sad look, so sad I almost did cry. I had never seen such a pained look on her face before. It twisted into a sneer so suddenly I wasn't even sure if she had that sad expression on in the first place. Erin was just quiet the whole time, but looked at Georgia when she sneered at me in surprise.

"You…whore." She said, though she sounded a bit offended. "How could you do that to Jake? And try to make him seem—"

"I didn't!" I shrieked. I was too desperate to even glance at Jake's smug face staring at me I pulled my dress down and felt the tears pour from my green eyes.

"Georgia…you have to believe me!" I sobbed.

She shook her head." I thought you were nice." She said coldly. "A good person. I guess I have bad judgment."

I sobbed again and shook my head furiously. I felt weird, like something was rolling in my stomach and burning, like it caught on fire and was spreading through my whole body. "NO! I swear! I didn't! I didn't!" I sobbed, screaming now, ignoring the others laughing at me or staring at me in either disgust or pity.

"I didn't!" I sobbed. She shook her head, and Jake smirked, while Erin watched me in disappointment.

"No…I didn't!" I screamed. And that feeling came back, like fire running through my whole body, and it all escaped, lashing out when I screamed, and violently using my anger in a physical way. The ground shook and the sky tainted a crimson red, and the moon turned a sickly green. Georgia's eyes went wide, Erin gasped, and Jake screamed again, covering his head with both hands, eyes screwed shut.

"Wha…?" I gasped, recoiling from where I stood; hot tear flowing faster down my cold cheeks. The sky swirled, and lighting slapped the ground, slamming into Jake and sending him flying into the old pool. He screamed as the ice cold water slammed into him as he sunk, paralyzed by the strike. Georgia began to scream and Erin shook with fear. They turned their horrified eyes onto me, and something inside me died.

"I'm…" I whispered, before taking a step back and running off. What had just happened? Why did the sky do that, and why…? Was it really me? I stopped crying quite quickly, and ended up running all the way home, slamming the door open and stumbling in, panting for breath. I saw my grandmother, who only visits on holidays, sitting on the table in the kitchen, which was near the front door. Why was she here?

She saw my face and instantly was cradling me, whispering soft words I didn't recognize, and I closed my eyes, breathing gently at her calming words and her calming rose smell.

"Grandma." I said once I was calm. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at me and stroked my hair gently. "My child…I sensed you had finally awakened."

I blinked, bemused. "Excuse me?"

She smiled, and grasped my hand in her wrinkled one. "I think its time me and your mother told you the truth."


	2. Chapter One

**

* * *

**

Blue Blooded Witch 

_Chapter One

* * *

_

"Good bye." My mom said as she walked off with my grandmother, frowning in worry. I waved until they were both out of sight, and sighed, scratching my cheek and looking around warily. After the 'incident', my mother and grandmother had explained everything to me. It turns out my father was a Blue Blood, which was a rare blood line of witches who had the ability to summon demons from Hell by using their blood…which was blue. It flowed with this magical ability, thus turning it blue, even when it leaked from skin.

My mother was a human, and my grandmother was a Blue Blood as well. She said there are practically no Blue Bloods left on this earth, and our family was the last existing one. She told me I was still a witch too, so she sent me off to some magical school called Hogwarts. It sounds like a zit cream…but I accepted, intrigued by these newfound powers, and desperate to get away from here. So there I was, utterly lost and confused, holding my suitcase and the small paper in my hands, looking around.

"Argh!" I scowled. I saw someone who obviously worked here, and stopped him politely, smiling at him when he turned to me. I pushed my glasses back up my nose and blushed at his intense, questioning gaze.

"Um, do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" I asked shyly. He gave me a look, and said there was no platform nine and three quarters, and walked off. I stared after him, gaping. That's impossible! The paper said so. I stared at the paper, frowning in annoyance. I wandered a bit, eager not to miss my train, and ended up seeing a girl with golden blonde hair with her trolley, staring at a wall. I went to ask her if she knew where the platform was, when she jerked forward and ran through the wall. I dropped the paper and my eyes went wide.

"HOOOOE!" I cried in surprise. I stared at the wall, and sighed heavily. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised…she was obviously a witch. Maybe that was it. I walked forward, stared at the wall, and held my breath before charging forward and flying through the wall. I fell in and landed on top of someone, slamming both of us to the ground, my suitcase flying from my hands.

I sat up and scrambled off them, bowing so low my nose practically touched the floor, my face a deep red color.

"S-Sorry!" I stammered, straightened and offering my hand. The boy looked at me, and I blinked in awe. He had such pretty eyes…and nice black hair. He shot me a goofy grin and accepted my hand, heaving up and dusting himself off.

"That's fine." He said politely.

I smiled in thanks and looked over. "Ah! I made it!"

He smiled at me, and picked his bags up; he didn't have much. Less than I did. I thanked him and ran off, sighing when I saw the train about to leave. I managed to get on, and then was faced with another dilemma; finding a place to sit. I peered in, but most were taken. I was bout to give up when I saw one with only two people in it. The girl I saw earlier, and another girl. I walked in, and caught theirt gaze, cauing me to blush.

"May I sit here?"

They smiled and nodded, and I sat next to the blonde. I examined the girls closely, and decided I liked them already. The girl next to me had pretty golden hair to her shoulder blades, and pretty purple eyes, with a cute face and a pretty smile. The girl across from us had short red hair, cropped to her ears and flipping forward, with mud brown eyes, and a graceful-looking body.

Eventually we started a conversation, and I found out the blonde's name was Regina, and she was a fourth year, as was the red-head, named Matilda. We talked, and soon knew a lot of each other, and I learned the basics behind Hogwarts. It took a long time, but eventually we made it to the school, giving me a shock.

_It was huge._

But very beautiful, like a king's castle. I followed my two new friends in, and they led me to the great hall. We had to separate so I sat with the first years, even though they were much younger than me, and we listened as the headmaster talked on the stage-like thing. When he was done, a sorting began to take place, and I was surprised when he called out my name first. And it embarrassed me how he did it…

"Sabrina De'Pompour." He called gravely. "Joining us oddly late…"

Or something along those lines. I blushed, and stood, walking onto the stage, ignoring the stares that followed me as I walked. I sat down, and waited patiently as a hat was placed on my head. I jumped when it spoke.

"Hmm…and odd one, this one is." It said. I blinked, and pulled a face, trying not to laugh. A talking hat? That's what sorted students? How funny! What's next, a talking pillow as their teacher? I tried not to laugh as he rambled on, before finally calling out loudly, "Slytherin!"

I blinked, ignoring the polite clapping as I walked off the stage. Regina had told me about Slytherin, yet for some reason it didn't bother me; Regina was in Gryffindor, and Matilda was in Slytherin as well. So at least I had a friend in there.

I waved at Regina, who smiled at me, and I sat next to Matilda, who was sitting next to a blonde mean-looking boy, who was ignoring her, as she was to him. As I sat next to her, she smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm surprised you got into Slytherin, Sabrina." She said jokingly, nudging me. I shrugged, and grinned at her sheepishly. I really didn't know why I was in Slytherin…I wasn't snobby or rude, was I? Well, Matilda wasn't either, but she was in Slytherin too. Weird…but it didn't matter. I turned to her and peered at the blonde curiously.

"Who's mister doom and gloom there?" I asked louder then intended, pointing bluntly at the boy, who turned to glare at me viciously. Whoa…he looked like an angry Pomeranian.

"Draco Malfoy." Matilda said in disgust, shooting Draco a nasty look. "Stop glaring, she's new, fat head."

He scowled at her, the turned away to talk to some fat guys, and I turned to Matilda curiously.

"Okay..."

She laughed. "He thinks hes all that." She said, patting my head. "Ignore him. After this, we can go see Regina and her friends. Harry potter. _The_ Harry potter. Can you believe it? I'm so jealous of her."

I blinked. "Harry who?"

She gave me an 'are-you-kidding-me?' kind of look, and then sighed. "He's famous." She said simply. I shrugged. Whatever. We talked for a bit, Draco cutting in every once in awhile with a snotty remark, at which Matilda would say something witty that made him shut up and turn away. Eventually, a huge feast was presented, and well…I pigged out. Screw my diet; this food was too delicious-looking! After I was full, I waited until Matilda was done, and we both stood and headed towards Regina, who paused and made the three people around her stop, too. A cute red-head, a dude with glasses, and a girl with frizzy brown hair.

"Regina!" Matilda called, running up to her, me following behind lazily. I smiled at her, said hi at which she nodded, and then she slung her arm around the girl.

"This is Hermione. That's Ron, and _that_…" She said, smiling at the guy with glasses. "Is Harry Potter."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you. Heehee, I used to have a dog named Harry…" I said in a giggly tone. The four, not including Matilda, gave me surprised looks.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Hermione asked. I blinked.

"Well, I do _now_…but, hes famous or something, right?"

Regina didn't even bother explaining; she simply laughed. "Anyway, we're heading to the library first. Want to come?"

I nodded, and Matilda gave her thumbs-up. We followed them to the huge library, and I was all over the place, grabbing books and reading them, before putting them back. Eventually I ended up with a pile of books next to me as I sat at a table, reading. Eventually the five others bid me goodbye and left, and I stayed there in the confined silence of the library reading, since classes don't start until tomorrow.

I came upon a thick book, different from the others, and curiously opened it up. I gasped and jumped back in my chair when the book moved and flipped open, the pages moving on their own and skimming on until stopping on a page. I sat there, frozen, until slowly leaning forward and reading. It was about Blue Bloods.

I was shocked, really, and read on, finding out how to summon and about the Blue Bloods. When I was done, I put the books away and decided to try to summon something, and wandered around until finding out where the slytherin place, whatever these dues called it, was. I eventually got inside, and went into the main room thing where everyone hung out, and sat on the couch until everyone retreated to bed. Only then did I sit on the floor, positioning myself so I sat on my legs.

I bit my thumb hard until I tasted sweet-tasting blood; not disgusting like usual, but sweet. I blinked and licked my lips, gazing at the blue blood, and warily pushed my bleeding thumb to the floor, my breathing heavy.

"_I call upon Hell, under the command of the Blue Blooded, ride from this beckon of blue light and do my bidding_!" I said fiercely, eyes narrowed, focusing that burning power into my hand. I jumped slightly when a glowing blue circle-like object glinted round me, an ominous noise rushing in my ears. The ground shuddered and creaked, and something stirred on the floor. A small popping, bubbling noise gurgled from the ground, and something rose.

I gasped, and waited for a huge demon, like in the book, but blinked when a small fairy-like thing popped out. She had a human body, with blue skin and black fur around her chest and waist, and claws for hands, and wolf feet, with long bat wings protruding from her back. She had black hair flowing past her ankles, moving like mist in the air. She bowed, golden eyes shining, smoldering as she raised her head and spoke in a screechy voice, fangs visible in her small mouth.

"I am Ni'ah, Demon from Hell, of the Bat Tribe. I come here hearing your call, all mighty Blue Blood, and have come to do your bidding."

I stared at her, then blurted out, "Huh!?"

She stared at me and giggled daintily, floating in front of me, the blue circle gone, a small speck of blue blood on the ground.

"You are not yet powerful enough to call upon anything so powerful, my dear Blue Blood. But soon, if you train enough, you shall."

I watched her, and then sighed. "_Thank you, oh dear Ni'ah, Demon of the Bat Tribe, you have done your work, and now I return you to whence you came_." I recited, pressing my thumb to her small forehead. She pushed back and burst into black fire, before she was gone, the blue circle flickering before I was gone completely, even the speck of blood sunk into the floor, and was gone.

Leaving me in silence.


	3. Chapter Two

**

* * *

**

Blue Blooded Witch 

_Chapter Two

* * *

_

I found myself managing to get detention with a certain blonde-haired boy everyone hates on my first day. How did that happen? A series of taunts, and then my retaliation. And a professor who has a grudge against people like me, I assume.

The day began great. I had most classes with Matilda, and had a class with Hagrid with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. And one class with Regina. I was overjoyed when potions class came up, since I heard Ron, Hermione, Harry and Matilda were in it with me. I automatically took a seat next to Matilda, and smiled at her, at which she nodded and smiled back politely. And right when Snape walked in, I had this overwhelming feeling of burning hatred and annoyance, and I frowned visibly. He talked with that sly, deep voice of his, and explained the basics in a very rude way, I must say. He explained an assignment he was assigning us, and told us he would pair us up with partners.

And guess who I got? Draco Malfoy.

I knew it by the glint in Snape's eye, and the way he seemed to look smug when he called my name, followed by Malfoy's. I growled, and Matilda pat my back in sympathy, and I walked over to his table, sitting down and frowning at him.

"Alright, Malfoy. I don't like you, and you don't like me, but I want to get a good grade in this class, so let's be civil, shall we?"

He stared me down, eyes narrowed and filled with a misty wave of annoyance, before he smirked and said, "Alright."

Maybe that's when I hated him even more. It began fine, and we were doing everything right, but then Malfoy told me to grab the Sneezlewart something weird-sounding like that.

"The what now?" I asked, appalled. He stared at me, and repeated himself angrily.

"I _said,_ pass me the sneezewort."

I blinked, then made an 'oooh!' kind of noise and grabbed it obediently, hading it to him with a bright smile. He stared at me, then growled, grabbing it and slamming it on the table angrily.

"Are you stupid!?" He cried in anger. "That's not Sneezewort!"

I scowled. Hey, I was new at this; he didn't have to be so mean! I crossed my arms and gave him by best intimidating stare, and then hissed,

"Well, _sorry_! You need to calm down, mister temper!"

He scowled right back at me, and slapped his hand on the table, glaring at me so angrily that I almost, _almost_, backed up. But I didn't. I stood my ground, chin tilted in the air, eyes flashing and narrowed dangerously.

"You're such a jerk, Malfoy." I growled. "Go snog that pug-girl Pantsy or whatever her name is!" I growled.

"It's **Pansy**, and I wouldn't snog _her_!" He retaliated angrily. I forced a cruel smirk.

"Oh? Could've fooled me. I assumed, with the way you look and act, all the girls stayed a clear distance from you and you would do anything to get some ass—"

I was cut off when he jerked forward and slammed me against the wall. I guess our ruckus wasn't reaching Snape's ears, but when Malfoy slammed me against the wall and I cried out, Snape stormed over looking like an angry hurricane ready to create some chaos. I shuddered under his angry stare, and slumped against the wall when he shouted, "Detention! Both of you! And ten points taken from Slytherin!" He snapped, stalking off. Malfoy turned and glared at me, like it was _my_ fault, and released me, storming back to the table.

And all this over some measly Sneezlewart. Or whatever.

So here we were, cleaning Snape's office, a 'perfectly fit punishment for you two' as he had sneered at us. I scowled to myself as I put a box on the top shelf, and then bit my bottom lip. Since when was I so mean? I never yelled at anyone, or hated anyone other then Jake. But this boy…hes changing my personality completely. I decided right then and there I would make things right, so I turned to him with a gentle gaze, and bowed a bit; a way of saying sorry in my own way.

"Sorry, Malfoy." I said as kindly as I could muster. He looked completely bewildered into silence, so I continued. "I'm new at this, so I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?" I looked up and forced a small smile. He stared at me in complete shock, and then laughed. Seriously, he tossed his head back and _laughed_. I watched him calmly, my hands at my side, moving when I turned to stack some messy papers on his desk.

"Whatever, snob." He sneered. I ignored him, and stacked the papers, before turning and working on wiping the dust off the shelves. Snape didn't even give us any cleaning supplies. It was just like him, too. I wiped the dust on my pants and sighed, scratching my chin and looking around. We finished cleaning, but we still had ten minutes left, so I sat in Snape's chair and decided to entertain myself by spinning in it. I did so, stopping with my feet on the wall, then pushing off and spinning around, grinning wildly like a maniac.

Malfoy watched me with an annoyed, yet somewhat amused look, which he hid, of course. He scowled at me and crossed his arms, snorting in annoyance at my childish behavior.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He snapped. I stopped by brining my feet out and pushing them against the wall, tilting my head to peer at him calmly.

"Playing." I said simply, spinning around so fast I lost my balance and tumbled off the chair. I landed on my back and began to laugh, clutching my stomach with my legs in the air. Malfoy watched me in awe, and then scowled.

"Stop that!" he snapped. I blinked, then asked casually,

"Do you love Matilda?"

He simply stared at me like I was crazy. I rolled up to sit, crossing my legs and staring at him with scrunched eyes, as if staring through him, yet deep within his soul. Oh wait, he doesn't have one, right.

"You always find ways to make her mad, or annoyed at you. You just want her to look at you, right?"

He gaped at me, and then growled like a Pomeranian. Eh, I thought so, at least. I watched him with a shy smile, then smoothed my hair down and adjusted my shirt, avoiding his angry gaze.

"You're not denying it." I pointed out. He went red with—what? Embarrassment of getting caught? Anger? Annoyance? All of the above? Or maybe hes having an allergic reaction.

"I don't." He said coldly, with such ease I almost believed him. Almost. I shrugged, since I knew the truth, and turned away from him, crawling back onto the chair and spinning again. I almost fell out when Snape suddenly slammed the door open and glared at me. I squealed, and jumped from the chair, blushing a bright red.

"Sorry!" I said, my voice a bit high and squeaky. He said something Snape-like, and I darted from the room, utterly terrified. And I was having so much fun, too. I went back to the common room, flopping onto the couch and covered my face with my hands. Maybe that bat demon girl could occupy me. But I would have to wait, and by the time the common room would be empty, I'd probably be tired anyway.

I sighed, and sat up, deciding I was now officially tired, and slipped off the couch, headed towards my room. I slipped into my bed, catching a glimpse of Matilda looking up from reading her book before I closed my eyes and turned my back to her, feigning sleep.

Silence.

I contemplated my day, from beginning to end, all the conversations and the faces, and the emotions. Glee anger, annoyance, fun, happiness…maybe being a witch wasn't as terrifying as I had assumed it would be. I was meeting so many people, and experiencing so many different things.

And so on the very first night of my real day at Hogwarts, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter Three

**

* * *

**

Blue Blooded Witch 

_Chapter Three

* * *

_

The next day, I awoke feeling refreshed and content. The day was boring, not as exciting as yesterday since the new-magical-school excitement wore off, but not exactly fall-asleep-in class boring. How could you in a magic school? But, I had a class with first-years to practice my broom flying, since I was new and didn't know a thing about it. I guess that was…exciting. In a fall-on-my-ass-and-humiliate-myself kind of exciting way.

I was eager to learn, having gotten over the fuss about staring at me with wide curious eyes. Cute kids…but annoying. After the teacher got their attention away from me, she began by telling us to command our brooms into our hands by calling out "up!" It was so simple; I loved it.

I kept calling it, but my voice was a bit meek and wary. Everyone else had their brooms, and the teacher was watching me, which didn't help one bit. I felt myself getting more nervous, and soon began to squeak the word out. The teacher sighed and calmly told me to take a deep breath and calm down, so I shut my eyes and obliged to her advice.

Once that was done, I called out again, and grinned when the broom snapped up and obediently jumped into my outstretched hand. The class clapped, casing me to blush, as she babbled bout safety rules and so on. Eventually, she told us we could try to fly in a circle near ground, just to be safe. I climbed onto my broom and took a deep breath, clutching the end and holding my breath as I followed her instructions and floated in the air. Of course, being me, I grinned and got all excited.

"I did it! I did it!" I gloated, only to lose my concentration and tumbled to the ground, slamming into it as my broom flew around in circles frantically before tumbling on the ground. I went completely red at the loud laughter that followed.

That night was more exciting though. The actual exciting, of course. Classes were over, and Matilda and I were in the library, when she spotted the book I was reading about Blue Bloods. I was silent as she picked it up and brought it to our table. She opened it, and tensed when it lipped on its own again, and paused on a page. She leaned forward and read, and I watched her reaction. It was bored, which surprised me. She shut it and sighed, saw my expression, then grinned.

"It was just about boring stuff. About witches…things I already know."

I blinked. So, the book told of a person's magical origins? That was cool. I watched as she put it back and sat back down. She watched me, and then took her wand out, grinning wickedly, obviously ready for some excitement, which was just what I needed.

"Want to practice?" Was all she said. That was all I needed. I nodded eagerly, and she led me outside as we snuck in the back, towards the willow that Hermione had told me was alive, and very spiteful. We stayed clear of it, but pulled out our wands, readying ourselves as we stood next to each other.

"What spell?" I asked. She looked thoughtful, her lips pursed and eyes alight with glee, yet deep thought on the simple question.

"How about…" her smile grew oddly sly. "Something _simple_, since you're new at this."

I blushed angrily, narrowing my eyes at her. "Hey…that's not nice. Let's do the water spell! Um, what's it called again?" I pursed my lips.

She laughed. "Idiot. It's called aguamenti." She said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone, her eyes alight with amusement at my dismay and confusion. I watched her with an exasperated expression, and looked at my wand warily, nose scrunched up in thought. My wand was odd; unlike a stick, my grandmother had given me her wand—a smooth, almost metal-like black stick, the same size as a regular wand. She said it was special one, a powerful one, a wand of the Blue Bloods. One that could help me control the more powerful demons I may one day summon; ones that, if my will and power aren't strong enough, may lose control over.

"Aguameti." I repeated, nodding. She nodded, and we both readied our wands, pointing in the same direction.

"Aguamenti!" Matilda cried out, a burst of sparkling blue water shooting from the tip of her wand, splashing hard into the tree nearby, liquid running down it, dripping onto the cool grass.

"Wow, great job." I praised. She shrugged, smiling at me modestly, before motioning for me to go. I nodded, and pointed my wand, taking a deep breath, before deciding I was ready.

"_Aguamenti_!" I said, only for a simple small drop to dribble onto the ground. I stared at it, appalled in silent horror, as Matilda burst into laughter. I glared at her, and she sobered up, smiling at me and patting my back.

"Here, I'll show you." She offered kindly. I accepted, and we spent the rest of the night practicing it, her teaching it to me until I almost completely perfected it. We were told it was time to head to bed, so I walked back with Matilda, thanking her for her help, at which she grinned at me and told me it wasn't a problem.

And so that night I slept well. Other than that nightmare I had…more like, that memory.

There was a girl, with mousey brown hair, dressed up as if she was trying too hard, sitting next to a handsome boy by the pool.

"We should go in." She suggested, oblivious to what was to come. The boy's expression changed into an expression that now terrified me, and he leaned forward, and said lowly, "I don't want to go in."

The girl daintily blushed a beet red and struggled to speak, but her mouth was dry and her eyes were watery with awe as she stared into his eyes. She managed to squeak out,

"W-W-Why?" She stammered, her voice high-pitched and nervous. He laughed, and ran his fingers though her tangled hair, his lips brushing across her top lip as he said, "You're too cute, Sabrina…you know, I've liked you for a while…" She stared at him in silence, eyes wide as saucers.

"Sabrina…" He breathed, his lips suddenly latched onto hers. Her eyes closed as they kissed peacefully, until the kiss grew more needy and rougher, and it began to hurt. You could tell by the way her eyes opened and she looked pained, and panicked. She wiggled around and tried to break away but he had a strong hold on her. Eventually he pulled away, both of them panting. She tried to crawl away but he grabbed her and slammed her into the ground, crawling on top of her.

"This is what you want, right?" he asked huskily. "Just be quite. I'll be gentle…" She cried out into the forced kiss when he forcefully kissed her again, and she shivered when his hands traveled all over her body, and started to pull the dress off of her. She wiggled desperately, and the dress tore during the struggle. She whimpered softly as his hands slipped into her bright pink underwear. Suddenly, the lights exploded, glass shattering everywhere, as the boy screamed and jumped off the distraught girl. She sat up, looking dazed.

The boy clutched his head, looking around at all the lights outside broken and shattered, glass all over the ground. And suddenly, the moon turned a sickly green, the sky tainted crimson red, like blood, and everything went pitch black. There was a familiar blue circle from the summoning that circled my feet, and crawled onto my body, pain searing in my brain and all over me. I cried out over and over again, until suddenly I jarred awake in my bed, sunlight filtering through the window and shining upon me, panting and trembling with wide eyes.

_A nightmare._

The day was alright, yet again. But potions class was, yet again, my highlight. I was still partners with Malfoy, so we were waiting for the potion to bubble enough to finish, and were sitting there in silence. I tapped my fingers on the cold desk, and looked around, sighing loudly. He glared at me, and I shrugged at him innocently.

"It's ready." He grunted. I watched as he finished the potion, telling me to not touch anything and let him do everything, so I stayed still obediently. Matilda and her partner were already finished, so she walked over and watched, winking at me every now and then, causing me to giggle.

"What are _you_ doing here, Mudblood?" Malfoy hissed at Matilda, who scowled in return.

"Oh shut up, stupid wannabe." She snapped, draping her arm around me, having moved next to me sometime during this little...conversation. She frowned.

"I'm _here_ to see my friend here." He stated smugly. He smirked.

"She actually has _friends_? I'm shocked."

I looked at my lap in silence. He was right; it _was_ surprising. Georgia wasn't really my friend anyway, was she? She was using me, right? But that night…she seemed genuinely worried about me. And she looked so sad, too…but then, she changed completely. Like she's different people, and wears a mask…but tore that mask off when she turned to me and called me a whore.

"Shut up!" Matilda snapped, defending me, hugging me close or effect. "You're one to talk. You're only friends are people who are only friends with you because they're scared of you!" She smirked. He glared at her, and obviously wasn't paying attention, because suddenly the potion bubbled and began to overflow from the small cauldron.

"Idiot!" She snapped as it dripped onto his pants. He paled and leapt up, hissing in pain. Matilda knocked the cauldron down off the desk with her elbow, and hastily used some spell to clean it up that I didn't catch, really. She turned to Mafloy and snapped, "Stop being a baby! Sit down!" He did so, and we all told Snape everything was fine when he came over and rudely asked. He stalked away, and Matilda turned to a pained Malfoy, and bluntly said, "Take your pants off."

He stared at her with side eyes, and then snarled, before looking a bit sheepish when she said, "Don't you want to get that gunk off your leg?" He rejected her offer, but she eventually convinced him…if by convinced you mean she rolled his pant leg up een though he was struggling, then yes. She convinced him. I watched in fascination as she tenderly took a towel, whenever that came from, and dabbed it on his leg. He winced and barked angrily at her, but she ignored him as she gently treated his wound. She was being so gentle to him, that I didn't dare move or utter a word. When she was done, she stood and wiped her hands on her pants.

"I didn't need your help." He snapped.

She shrugged. "Your leg still hurts?"

He didn't say a thing. She smirked smugly. "See you later, Malfoy. You too, Sabrina." At that, she turned and walked back to her partner. Mafloy watched her leave, and I saw he spaced out, so I snapped my fingers in front of his face, right when Snape deemed class over. He jumped and snarled at me.

"Get away from me, filthy girl!" He barked before stalking from the class room. I watched him go, red with fury, before grabbing my stuff and scurrying out behind him. I slyly took my wand out and pointed at him, whispering, "_Aguameti._" I grinned when the wand tilted back to let water shoot out and slam at his feet, and watched as he stumbled and slipped, landing on the ground hard. I hid my wand and walked past him, not looking at him, but I could practically hear him glare at me as I walked to my next class.


	5. Chapter Four

* * *

**Blue Blooded Witch**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

"No." 

My smile instantly dropped, the simple word making my entire excitement drop, leaving disappointment and annoyance. In front of me, Regina had a lazy glare on her face, eyes locked with my wide ones, as if challenging me to retaliate to her blunt answer.

"Eh." Was my witty reply as I frowned. "Why not?" I managed to continue.

She sighed. "It's childish."

I had been plotting with Matilda, my willing candidate to mess with Malfoy's mind, and sneak a love potion to him to make him fall in love with Harry—poor, oblivious Harry. I knew when Matilda told me Regina could get us the potion, that this would be hard. Regina was one of those girls who hated breaking the rules, and never betrayed her friends, even if it wasn't really that bad of a betrayal. She didn't want poor Harry to go though that, and she was terrified at the thought of stealing the potion and getting caught. But she had access to it, since she helped Snape after class; she seemed to be the only Gryffindor he tolerated.

But alas, she refused, and all my happiness was flushed down the toilet. She looked over at me and sighed heavily, but she couldn't hold back the amused mile on her face as she slung her arm over my shoulder after scooting closer to me.

"Why are you so intent on getting at him?" She asked me, quirking her eyebrow curiously. I grinned at her, and then hastily frowned seriously.

"Well," I began epically, in a deep, serious voice. "It all happened the day he was born…"

She slapped my arm playfully, and laughed at me, at which I grinned. Regina had a pretty laugh; I wondered why she didn't laugh more often? She was usually so serious, and only seemed to relax when she was around Harry and the others.

"Seriously." She snorted, giving me the 'eye.' I held up my hands in defeat and shrugged, putting them in my lap and sighing deeply.

"Well…first was the fight and detention, and then him being all PMSy to me and Matilda, and then yesterday…" I scrunched my nose up. "He tripped me and called me a filthy mudblood, which _so_ wasn't true, then called Matilda one too, and thus a fight broke out where Matilda and him circled each other wad-to-wand. They both got in major trouble, and Matilda came back crying, telling me Malfoy had kissed her. I don't get why she reacted like that, but I guess he scared her, and she doesn't think he likes her…she must think he did that to piss her off. And it worked…she wants revenge, and needs my help." I finished my story, nodding at the end to confirm everything I had just said.

Regina stared at me with bulging eyes and a gaping mouth, before she shut it and shook her head, looking positively angry yet amused, and in complete awe.

"He _kissed_ her?" She gasped. I nodded furiously. "But he _likes_ her!" I nodded again. "Why would she freak like that!?" I shrugged. She watched me and smiled slightly.

"Malfoy is weird. He shows his emotions in…very…odd ways. Matilda just doesn't know it. But for now, I'll help her with her pest problem." I explained simply. She sighed, thought for a bit in silence, before giving in and scowling.

"Fine, I'll help, but only because he made Matilda cry."

I grinned triumphantly.

"Alright," I chirped. "Give us the potion as soon as you get it; we'll be in the library, stalling Malfoy. Hurry!"

She gave me a look, then rolled her eyes and left obediently. I waved until she was gone, and stood to my feet, heading down the stairs to the library, only to be stopped by the new teacher, who taught one of the mortal classes the school decided to put in; philosophy. It was like an elective, and thank God I wasn't in it. I would fail so hard. The young man was frowning and holding a box, wrapped in brown wrapping with my name scribbled on it.

"Your messenger owl dropped this in…at such an inappropriate time!" He huffed. "Here!" he shoved it in my hands and stumbled off. I watched him go calmly, frowning at how rude he was, then shrugged and stared at the box as I headed to the library. The only things I got from home were letters asking how I was doing and such. Sometimes they even sent photos (which always made me cry), and that was it. So I was surprised to see a package.

Definitely when it spoke.

Or so, I head a muffled voice squeal something from inside, and in shock, I dropped it and watched as it sailed to the floor and landed with a sickening thud, and stayed still until I hard an agonized moan. I shuddered, in shock, before warily kneeling down and slowly un-wrapping the ropes tied around it, and opened the mall box inside. I jumped when I saw something stir, and warily pulled it out to see a…

A stuffed penguin?

It had beads for its eyes, and one was loose and falling out, and the material was made out of some soft kind, and it's little wings were loose and dangling by it's side, its beak a bit torn and bent on the tip, but all in all it was pretty cute.

Until it moved.

I screeched, dropping it as it wiggled and shakily got to its 'feet', waving its wings around and moving its stuffed head, before its beady eyes landed on me. Then, it snapped to attention and it bowed so low it tipped over and fell on its face; but that didn't faze it. It simply spoke as if it were still bowing.

"Sabrina! Ah, I finally have the honor to see you again!"

I knew that voice. I had heard it so many times on the home videos, watching my mother leave the room when it came one, and my grandma look guilty yet warm; my little brother. My mother had told me he was nine when he went missing, and never came back. By now, he would be…thirteen? Probably around that age. And the voice of this talking toy sounded just like him, the way I saw him when I watched me and him giggling on the TV screen. I didn't remember him though, because the shock of him going missing, with me still at a young age, my mind blanked and I lost all memory of him.

Until now.

And I found myself crying, wanting to see him again, and to hold him in my arms, and to play with toys and leggos, and to build forts in the living room and pretend we were campers on a mission to save the world, and to walk to school together, and to see that smile of his that always melted my heart.

"Ah—!" The penguin cried frantically, flapping its toy arms around with a fretful feeling to its voice. "Don't cry, Sabrina!"

I looked up, tears falling down my cheeks as I picked it up and the box, stomping to the nearest window and throwing the box out, going to the throw the toy when it cried out,

"No, no, no, wait! Sabrina, grandma sent me! It's me! It's me! It's Brandon!" I could tell by his voice, that if it were human, the toy would be crying. I froze, going limp as I brought it away from the window and to my face, glaring at it.

"Shut up!" I screamed, throwing it across the room. "Shut up!" I turned and ran to the library, hoping to forget about what just happened, and get revenge on that stupid Malofy. Maybe seeing the result of our plan will make me happy, and forget about all this. Forget about that dumb toy who claimed to be my wonderful little bother, who went missing four years ago, simply vanishing one day never to return.

I was done crying by the time I reached the library, and forced a grin as I walked to where Matilda was sitting, Regina hiding by some books, reading one, and giving us an odd stare. Matilda stood and rushed to me, grinning evilly.

"You're late, but no matter! I have the potion! So, how should we do this?" Matilda asked eagerly, flashing me her white teeth. Heh, of course, she brushed her teeth millions of time and used too much mouthwash to be healthy after that…eventful detention yesterday.

"Let's just slip it into some food, and give it to him." I said, nodding. It was perfect. Matilda grinned, and nodded, and we set off to work. We poured the love potion all over a cookie, then wrapped it up and set off to find Malfoy. We found him almost instantly, talking to his cronies in a corner, smirking and nodding. Yet something seemed…off. Different. I shook it off as I took the cookie and skipped over as Matilda darted off to grab Harry.

"Here." I said brightly. "A peace offering."

He gave me a suspicious stare, then slowly took the cookie, eyes never leaving mine. Slowly, he took the foil off, and there stood the tainted cookie in all its rigged glory. He stared at it, then at me, then he smirked.

"I'll eat if you have a bite first." He said, offering me some as he ripped a small bit off and put it in my hands. I frowned. This wasn't part of the plan. Oh, damnit he was smarter then he looked! I bit my bottom lip, then looked at Matilda nervously, who had Harry with her, and her eyes wide with shock. I had no choice…anyway, Matilda would drag me off before I made a fool of myself right? This plan can't go wrong. It just can't.

I slowly pressed the food to my lips, and put the rest in my mouth, chewing and swallowing, before blinking rapidly. My gaze glazed over a bit, and I grinned brightly,

"Oh, Malfoy!" I found myself gushing. "I lo—"

"Loathe him!" Matilda cried, grabbing me by the arm and grinning. "We know already."

I blinked, looking utterly bewildered. I couldn't control myself; these sudden emotions of love made me so warm and giddy, and I wanted to shout my confession to the world!

"I love—"

"We know." Matilda cut in, dragging me off. "Now eat that thing Malfoy! She put her blood and sweat into making it. But don't come near me." She hissed, walking off, leaving a confused Harry standing there. I was only able to see Draco angrily shove the cookie into one of his friend's hands before my vision was cut off by Matilda. She turned to me with wide eyes.

"Do you love Draco?" She asked sharply. I giggled giddily.

"Why, yes, I do! I love him! Love him! Oh, it's so wonderful!" I sighed dreamily. She looked troubled.

"Hum, the potion wears off in a day, I think…but there's a cure, I'm sure. Ah!" She grinned. "I remember! My older sister found a way to reverse any potion, no one but her and a selected few know about this discovery!"

I watched in curiosity, dreaming about Malfoy, before she epically pulled out…garlic? Why did she keep garlic in her bag…?

"HIYA!" She cried, slamming some cut-upgarlic into my nose. I screamed and fell back, eyes watering as I pulled them out, but found my head clearing as I blinked dully, and then smiled, only to frown and gag.

"Ew, I was thinking about Draco without a shirt on..."

She groaned. "Baaad mental image." I watched her gently, and smiled.

"Thank you Matilda."

She blushed. "No problem, buddy!" she slung her arm around my shoulder and winked. "I can't wait to see the outcome."

I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah about that—"

We both turned when suddenly, Malfoy, looking utterly horrified, ran past us with one of his fat cronies following behind with a grin on his face, chanting, "Draco! Draco, my love!" It wasn't Harry, but we found ourselves on the floor laughing our asses off, tears of glee in our eyes. After we gathered ourselves, we went back to the common room, and hung out until we set off to bed.

But I couldn't sleep.

I lay there, listening to Matilda's even breathing next to me, and another girl's on my other side, as my eyes were shut as I thought of Brandon, and that penguin toy who claimed to be him. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be! Why would my mother and grandmother lie to me? The only people who I trust; the ones I care about most? Why would they to me about what happened to my little brother?

Then I heard it.

And felt it.

Soft fabric brushed against my cheek, and I slowly opened my eyes to the toy again, lying next to me, its wing on my cheek, beady eyes blank, yet I could almost see warmth and love, compassion and tearful joy. But they weren't there…I was imagining them…right?

"Go away." I whispered, holding back angry tears.

"No." It said firmly, before its voice softened as it spoke those next words. The words that made me sit and let out a sob. The words that made me cry, cradling the small toy, knowing it had to be Brandon, since only he called me that. Those words.

"I love you, Sabri Kitten."


End file.
